Misconstrued
by Rio 2.0
Summary: Oblivious to the speaker, it had not been the question that had shocked him. It was the manner in which it was asked unfortunately, and as is typical in all clichés, a misinterpreted look of utter confusion sends one’s world crashing down. DT, YG ish


**Disclaimer: **_No owneth sadly. No owneth Hedley either. _

**Pairings: **_DinoTsuna, Implied YamaGoku, Onesided TsunaHaru._

**Dedicated: **_This is an obvious one. __**Tsuki**__, my Sunnymuffins, because she is the most awesomnest people ever, and I love her a little bit more than I love sugar and pie... (__**AKA: A LOT)**_

…_and she puts up with my current KHR __**obsession**__. Not even kidding, I am IN LOVE with KHR. I would marry it, but I already have many, MANY spouses. Bwahaha. _

_Inspired by a wicked awesome art site with wicked awesome DinoTsuna art, with a side of other characters. Pure and unadulterated love here folks. I have links, if you catch my drift. _

_**

* * *

**_

_The perfection of my frailty  
Has been questioned and broken_

**Hedley –**_ Gunnin'_

* * *

Oblivious to the speaker, it had not been the question that had shocked him. 

It was the manner in which it was asked unfortunately, and as is typical in all clichés, a misinterpreted look of utter confusion (_horror?_) sends one's world crashing down unto itself, waves of despair wracking through the body and the only option left is to _run_.

Run to escape the intolerable pain one feels after throwing caution into the wind and taking a gamble. Run to free one self from the chains that had once constricted the now shattered heart. Run to erase the memory and humiliation endured, and to avoid the laughter that would surely follow. Run towards protection and refuge, so that you may soon begin to reconstruct the shards of a fragile broken heart.

Then, when you have run away, forcing yourself to a point of pure exhaustion, you must settle down in a sanctuary of choice and begin to mend. One must be careful when handling the shattered pieces, and slowly begin to find a way to create some semblance of a heart, so that maybe one day you can find it in this _heart_ to forgive and forget. After all, the problem with falling for someone so _close_ to you, is that even if they let you hit the ground, they're going to try and help you back up, regardless of complaints and arguments against such unwanted attention.

It was no different than what you see on a soap opera, or read in a cheesy, paperback romance novel, except that Prince Charming was _not_ going to come to the rescue, because in reality, _Prince Charming_ was not a prince, nor was he charming. He was spiteful and horrible and he was probably _laughing_ at your idiocy right now and everything was wrong, and you don't understand what you did to deserve this, and you thought that maybe, _maybe_ he might have liked you back, if only a little.

…Or so you tell all your two best friends who come to your side because that's what _friends_ are there for. But you know, better than _anyone_, that he is different. He is kind, and caring, and funny and smart and he's everything you've always wanted to be and he _swears_ that he is just like you, and that he can _help _you get your dreams and aspirations.

It's funny and ironic that he's completely pervaded your dreams and you finally realize what you really _wanted_ and he's the first and only one to completely stamp and crush any hope you may have once had.

Empty and lifeless, you subconsciously push your two best (_and only_) friends away; because you see the love they share, despite their joint efforts to conceal it from you. You see the looks that pass between them, the gentle caresses they share when they think you aren't looking, and it makes you sick. You want them gone, because they have what you wanted, and they're flaunting it in your face.

Everyone becomes the enemy.

You snap at the two children, because they play and have fun together, and you already regret forcing your own friends away.

You blatantly ignore your happy mother because you know how in love she is with your no-good father. After all, you're their son, and maybe it was their fault all along, for it is _their_ genes that made you unattractive and unappealing.

You even attack the baby with your harsh words, which results in a violent beating. There is a bit of luck on your side fortunately, because he cannot shoot you with his own personal dose of _medicine_ that would surely remedy the situation. There are no life regrets and 'dying will' when someone truly, honestly wants to _die_ at the moment.

…but it doesn't compare to how you treat _her._ All she managed to say was a cheery _Good Morning Tsuna-san_ before you went completely off tangent, berating her for her _foolish feelings_ and _silly beliefs_. You lied and told her you _never have liked her, and probably never would_. You left her crying, but still she smiled at you as you walked away, because she thinks that maybe, just a little, she can understand, because love is the biggest hypocrite of them all.

Leaving your only slightly repaired heart on the floor, you choose isolation. Eating alone, living alone, walking to school alone, it only adds to reasons it's _your_ fault after all. You aren't likeable, you are repulsive, no one has ever befriended _you_ for _you_, and they all had come with the baby. Nothing was ever about you, it was a sordid twist of fate that for the first time in your short and meaningless life, you managed to make friends, and only shortly after push them away cruelly. You were destined to be _alone _forever and ever and _ever_.

Sitting in class, you stare out the window, ignoring the concerned stares you feel piercing your back. Despite your malice towards them all, they still show friendly concern. You feel a small twinge of guilt (_regret?_) but it pales in comparison to the big, gaping _hole_ he left in you.

You avoid all lunch areas where they can find you, and once again isolate yourself, because you are _meant_ to be alone, and there can be no more denying fate. You hear their calls for you, hear the worry laced in their sweet voices. You're actually surprised to find that the baby hasn't sought you out and forced you to participate in the _family. _The bruise on your stomach from where he kicked you still hasn't healed, but you fail to notice because you now know that physical pain is _nothing_ compared to what you felt, and still feel.

Trying to escape the constraints of the school proves more difficult when alone. When the other two were here, people would part and let you pass, but you know that it was only because you were with _them_, and no one properly understood why you were there in the first place, because you never fit in.

The first step outside the building shows you that it's raining, and you grumble and complain about how the world is against you, but no one listens because they just don't care for a loser like you. Clutching your schoolbag to your chest, you make a dash down the streets and avenues up to your front door. Noticing that _maman_ is not at home, nor is anyone else; you breathe a sigh of relief.

You manage to take only a few steps before you slip and fall, landing painfully on your back. Your socks are wet and the floor is apparently too smooth. Carefully sitting up and removing the offending garments, you pretend you don't hear the doorbell ringing or the rolling sounds of thunder in the approaching storm.

Ringing for the _nth_ time, you painfully make your way to the door, because it's obviously important. You expect to see the cow grinning stupidly, or your mother and father smiling in their joyful, carefree way.

What you actually see is _him_, soaking wet, looking downright pathetic in his drenched clothes. Your _heart_ clenches at the sight, and you can only manage to stare dumbly at him. He offers a weak smile and holds out a small tulip out to you. It too, is pathetic and drooping, but all you see is the hidden meaning and how utterly _adorable_ he looks when he's blushing. You move out of the way and invite him in, quickly running to grab a towel to dry his flaxen locks and hopefully warm him up. He stands in the front hall shivering uncontrollably and you resist the urge to hug him, instead inviting him to sit. He immediately sits on the floor, providing the excuse that he's _too wet_, and he doesn't feel the need to _destroy your house_. After all, his subordinates are absent and destroying the house is a very realistic possibility at this point in time.

Casually kneeling in between his spread legs, you laugh as you place the towel over his head and gently towel him off. He gives a sincere smile (_gorgeous_) and you can't help but return it, shocked at how quickly you seem to have mended. Fear grips you as you realize that you may be too hopeful, and he's not really here for all the reasons you want him to be. Smile lost, you hastily try to retreat. He notices and grips your wrist, pulling you into his soaked chest and nuzzling into the crook of your neck. You blush furiously and try to pull away, even if it's only to see his face.

_Don't_…

So you don't pull away.

…and you don't think you ever will again.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Tulip is apparently equivalent to a declaration of love._

**Always,  
**Broken Vows


End file.
